G-U-G
by GoldenWolf X
Summary: It all started in my second 6th grade year, the year I repeated the grade. Never had I ever thought that this occurrence would affect and change my life, And furthermore, never had I ever thought a good game of truth or dare with 'Her', would have me walking in circles for quite sometime...Oh and by the way, did I forget to mention, I'm a girl too.
1. Chapter 1

Whale, This'll be my first Fic in this section, be kind to me.

* * *

 ** _Rated: T_**

 ** _(For) Language, Other Stuffs (Hehehe) and self discovery_**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _General, Humor, Drama, and (Possibly) Romance._**

 ** _Who am I kidding, Erm, of course there'll be romance._**

 ** _Hue, Hue, Hue._**

* * *

 ** _Warning!_**

 ** _This Contains Mentions of same-sex relationships, and this will, like seriously, this will end up containing same-sex couples._**

 ** _So if you don't like this topic, then please don't read further, and if you do, out of curiosity, then please don't flame me._**

 ** _thank you. :)_**

* * *

 _I Sincerely Apologize for any type of Mistakes I might make._

* * *

 **Chapter: Intro Anyone?**

 _I Think It all started In the 6th grade._

"Hey, My Name's Belle. Nice to meet you"

 _Yeah...6th grade._

"Uh, I-I'm Sara. Nice to meet you too"

 _If only I hadn't been such a dumbass and stood back...I wouldn't be here._

"I Like your teeth"

 _That was most definitely the weirdest thing someone has told me._

"U-Uh...Thanks?"

 _But it was also one of the nicest things someone has said to me._

"We're going to be really good friends"

 _Oh really?_

"Um, Cool?"

 _What did she see in me?_

"You're so funny"

 _Till this day, I have no idea how I got her attention, and maybe, I never will._

* * *

Now, You're probably wondering what exactly started In the 6th grade...and why the hell there was a weird ass conversation in between my flash back sentences...well, let's just say, I'm regretting something, like big time. Big. Fucking. Time.

I fucked up, badly.

Yet again, I bet you're till wondering what in the hell I'm talking about, well, let me cut to the chase here.

I went through a time of self discovering in the 6th grade, one that might not have ever happened if I had just gotten my shit together and passed the grade with my other peers the year before the year I began to see myself differently.

I was your typical dumbass, cool kid that bunked classes and didn't do any work in class if and when I ever went. I was rebellious and to my family, I was nothing but a screw up, wait, did I say family, sorry, I meant mother, I only ever had my mother, my father left when I was 6, and I'm an only child. My mother was also a young mom, so you could imagine how difficult it might have been, she worked two full-time jobs to bring in the money and put food on the table and keep a roof over my head, I understand that, at least now I do. you see, with my mom working so much back then, I barely saw her, I stood with baby sitters, and sometimes I stood with my grandmother, whom my mother always argued with.

I only ever got to truly spend time with her, when I turned 12, and it was the year after I stood back. You see, with me staying back, and teachers talking to my mother, and telling her that I would be a lost cause if I kept acting up the way I was in school, My mother decided to make it her goal to find a more steady job, and actually spend time with me, My mother blamed herself for me repeating the grade, she felt that if only she had been around more, I'd behave and do better in school. It's my mother's dream for me to graduate high school, she wants nothing more than for me to make it in life and go further than she had, she wanted to be the mother she never had.

My mother lived for me.

...

...

...

Well, anyways, about that thing, the thing with me regretting how I stood back and ended up repeating the 6th grade, The reason why I regretted it, was because I, all to sudden, became caught up on someone, someone that would be a part of my life, until graduation...if I make it that is. and maybe, a bit further into...eh, the rest of my life?

and by graduation, I mean as in, this middle school flood of issues, flooded into my high school life too.

Nice right?

And you know what's even Nicer?

The one I got caught up on...Is a girl.

Here's another nice fact, I'm a girl too.

Fuck.

* * *

 ** _Whale, um...How is it...Hope y'all liked it._**

 ** _:)_**

* * *

 _Reviews are always welcomed!_

 _Questions, Critiques, and or just random comments are cool too._

* * *

Till next chapter, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's an Update!

I Apologize for any type of Mistakes I might make

* * *

 _ **Rated: T**_

 _ **Language, Teen things going on and Self Discovery.**_

 _ **Genre:**_

 _ **General, Humor, Drama, and Romance.**_

* * *

 _ **Warning!**_

 _ **This contains Same-sex related things, and eventually Gay coupling.**_

 _ **You have been warned, if you do not like this type of stuff, please turn back now.**_

 _ **and if bye any chance, you read this out of curiosity, please don't flame me.**_

 _ **Thanks :)**_

* * *

 **Chapter: The Repeat of 6th Grade.**

"Sara!".

It was the first day of school

"Huh", I couldn't help but turn around quickly, I knew the owner of that voice, "Yo, 'Sup, Vic"

My friend, Victor Perez, he was on the short side, very short. "Hey, Um, I heard, is it true? Did you get held back?", Victor said with a Frown, his dark brown eyes searched mine with questions and anticipation.

I slowly nodded, "Yeah", my lips parted so I could utter a response. I turned away with a frown of my own, I was still pissed as hell about that. out of all the fuckng people, why me?! Why did they hold me back!?

"Damn, Ada and Daniel were so down about it, it was so much fun last year. I was hoping we'd be a group again", Victor spoke once more as he kicked his foot into the waxed hallway floor.

"Yeah, It was awesome last year, Vic. I'll never forget it", and indeed, I wouldn't, that year, was probably the most fun i'd ever had in a damn school building, shit, truth of dare, was our favorite game.

"We'll always be friends, We're still in the same building, we can still hang out with each other, sit with us at lunch alright", and with that, Victor game me a smile then began to look for his new homeroom.

I couldn't help but feel slightly sad, I was so hoping to be with them, my friends.

Ada, Daniel, Adam, Vic, Shaylah, Samantha, and Adamarii.

I frowned, I'd miss them, the only class I could possibly get with any of them, would be, Gym, because Gym was mixed with the upperclassmen sometimes.

This would be the longest year for me, hell, from now on, every year will be so damn long, I just made school longer for me, I repeated a year!

I sighed out, I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my red hoodie, my hood was over my head. it was against school rules to have the hood on, but that was a habit I wouldn't let go of, no, no way, fuck this school.

and just as the first bell rang, as if on cue, the principle came, prancing towards me.

I rolled my eyes, I already knew.

"Missy, office, now", the principle said, he was rather short...scratch that, he was fucking short.

"Why? I don't wanna be late to class again"

"Now! I'll write a pass out for you later", the short man pointed towards the area down the hall, his office, the door read, 'Mr. Benson'

"Yeah, yeah, Kiss my ass"

"Urgh, Sara, when will you grow up?", Benson rolled his bright blue eyes.

I clicked my tongue and followed him.

* * *

I Just ended up with a 'focus' as they liked to call it, basically, it was in-house suspension, I would stay in one room, the entire day, along with other students that had 'focus' too, and sometimes, I would be the only one. that wasn't new for me though, I always got a few of these, a few times a week, I even had my own desk in the back. The teacher for that class was rather chill, for some reason, he and myself got close, he was kind to me, and I was kind to him, I helped him out, I would be his delivery kid, I would take what he wanted me to deliver to another class, and i'd deliver it and then i'd come back, for some reason, any other student he'd let out of the room, always ditched and never came back, but I always did, and because I got his trust, he allowed me some privileges, i'd get lunch first, I got to use the bathroom without having an escort take me there and most of all, I got to have my phone out.

Gosh, I had it great, sorta.

"Oh, Sarah?".

"Yeah, Hey, Mr. Corbet. Benson just-"

"Got it, no need to explain, the hood right?", his green eyes held a glint of amusement.

"Yep", I said while popping the 'P'

"well, you know the drill, Sign your name and sit down, don't let Benson catch you on your phone either, I don't feel like hearing his mouth run again.", Mr. Corbet said with a smirk.

I smiled, Why couldn't all teachers be this cool?

"Thanks, Mr", yes...I call him 'Mr' sometimes too.

"No problem Kiddo, You're a good kid you know that?"

I merely shrugged, not caring for his words any longer.

Good kid? yeah, okay.

"Hey, You? You a 6th grader?", some guy in me damn seat spoke to me.

"Yeah", I muttered as I approached him.

"Oh, so am I!", the dude was really chirpy.

"Um, you're in my seat, kid", I said to him.

"Um, I thought we could sit anywhere we wanted", the boy replied.

"Yeah, anywhere but here, fat-so"

"hey, no need to be so mean", the boy said with a frown, he got up.

Thank god, it though I was gonna have to punch a kid again.

And yes, I was quite the fighter. I was really shady, I always sat on the back, and if there was something that bothered me, it was when someone took my seat, that was in the back.

"Finally", I sat down, I shoved my hands into my red hoodie's pockets and sat back into the metal seat.

"Hey, Um, what elementary school did you go to?", The boy spoke once more.

what's up with this kid, shouldn't he be scared?

"none of your business"

The boy sighed heavily, he then walked to a desk two seat across from me, Good.

"Ricky! Jenzy's got your back pack."

My eye widened slightly, I turned to the door and saw one of my friends...well, an upperclassmen now.

"Jen!" I said out

"Sar'!, Focus, again, Gee', don't you think maybe it's time for a change?", Jenzy walked into the room and handed the annoying boy his bag, she walked to me and I stood up.

we hugged.

"Hmm, I don't know"

"Sar', You gotta change"

I shrugged, here we go, the lecture.

"We're all so bummed out that you're not with us, try and learn from this", Jenzy spoke rather firm, her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, yeah", I sat back into my chair.

Jenzy sighed, "Well, bye, see ya' tomorrow at lunch", Jenzy turned away to leave, but before saying a few words to the boy, "Ricky, try not to annoy her, she'll beat you down, and I really wouldn't want that okay?"

Ricky's eyes looked at me, I looked back with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll try", he merely said.

That little...Urgh!

why'd I get stuck with some annoying kid!

"Bye", with that, Jenzy finally left.

I was really curious, how did they know each other...could it be, was this Ricky kid, her...boyfriend?

"So, you know my sister?", the boy said, breaking my thought.

"Uh, she's your sister?", I questioned curiously, I leaned slightly towards his direction.

he nodded, he wore a big smile, "Yep, he baby bro."

he reminded me of a puppy in that moment...

"Oh, I never knew that. she never mentioned any siblings."

Ricky shrugged, "Maybe you never asked"

I hummed, "True, true.", I smiled slightly.

Ricky smiled back, "Your name's Sara huh?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I'm Ricky"

"I nodded"

"You're that Sara girl my sis brought up a few times, the way she described you was really accurate, you are scary", Ricky laughed out.

I felt my face heat up slightly, "Way to start making me mad"

"Oh, no, not in a bad way...I mean, You really look scary, but you have a nice smile when you smile.", Ricky said, his smile revealed his two dimples.

I swallowed, My smile was nice?

"I get that a lot, well, not the nice smile part"

Ricky nodded his head, "Well, You have an intimidating expression, but I think if you smile a little more, You can look much nicer."

"Whatever", I said, I turned to face forwards.

"Can we be friends? My sis talks a lot about you, she says that once someone gets to know you, you're really cool"

Jenzy said that?

"Um...I don't know, just don't piss me off and we won't have any problems."

I could count on my hands, the number of friends I can actually call friends. to the rest of the people, I was just some clown, I was class entertainment, this I knew, and if I was that to them, then I was just some kid they hated.

Let's just say, there were two types of people that were around me, the ones that hated me, and the ones that liked me, the majority, hated me, but never messed with me, I had a rep...I fought a lot, guys especially, shit, I kicked ass.

I had anger issues, really bad ones at that.

"I'll take that as a yes!", Ricky grinned and fist pumped.

I rolled my eyes. What was so exciting about being my 'friend'?

* * *

A few weeks went by, I was slowly adjusting to the fact that I was still a 6th grader, and that I had to cope with this.

I knew, no one...well, I befriended some rowdy idiot, Ricky, but he proved to be quite a 'friend'. he always sat with me and kept me company.

"Sara, Jenzy said if you wanna come over today, after school?", Ricky spoke as he bit into his sandwich.

"I can't, I have detention today"

Ricky waved it off, "Fuck that, skip it"

"Nahh, I think i'll go this once, I'm kinda getting sick of the focus room, I wanna be able to spend a week inside a regular class this week."

"Hmm, oh, well, okay then, maybe next time then."

With that, I got up, "I'll be walking around on the second floor, bye"

"See ya' later, Sara"

I left the loud lunch room, I was still adjusting to not being with my other friends...oh well, I was actually letting them go, because appearently, we were all just spacing away from each other, there was some fight between Ada and Adamarii, so things got really awkward.

I sighed silently as I walked up the stairs and before I knew it, I made it to the top of the stairs, I walked through the metal doors and into the hallway, my hood was up, my hands inside my pocket, the principle got sick of giving me focuses and detentions, he gave up and just ignored the fact that my hood was up these days.

My mom even tried to take my hoodies away, but I always got them back, no matter what.

even though I had Ricky, I still felt lonely, I kinda never really opened up to him, or anyone for that matter.

after detention today, I was gonna go home, my mom said she was gonna cook tonight, usually she always gets take out...always actually, this was going to be the first meal she made with her hands at home.

mom...I sighed.

"Sara?"

I hummed and turned back, my eyebrow raised slightly.

"Hey?"

"Hey, uh, you're barely in class, I'm from your English class, Suzanne."

I recognized her, she was a very shy girl from what I've seen in the little time I've stayed in my English class, she was light skinned, her cheeks were usually a shade of pink.

"Uh, yeah, I remember you"

Suzanne smiled lightly, "Um, Mr. Mccuachin gave me this packet to turn in for you to work on in focus."

"Oh, but, um, I'm not in focus, not today, I'll be there next period."

Suzanne nodded, "Oh", she seemed surprised. "So, then, I guess I don't have to make the walk upstairs then"

"Yeah", I said, I smiled.

Wait...I smiled...towards someone I just met.

"Um, wanna come with me, you can talk to him."

"To the teacher?"

"Yeah"

I thought about it, "Eh, Fine", I gave in, and went with her.

"So, You're the infamous Sara. I've heard a lot about you", Suzanne said as we walked down towards the English class.

"Um, I guess..."

Suzanne turned to me, "You seem nice, but I guess with all the time you spend in focus, anyone would believe that you're quite the baddie."

Baddie?

"Yeah, probably. I mean, what you've heard is probably true anyway", I said coolly.

"Probably", dark brown eyes started into mine.

"What"

"Why do you always wear a hood?"

that question

"It doesn't concern you"

Suzanne sighed and briskly turned away, "Sorry"

I felt like an ass, "No, I'm sorry"

Suzanne, turned to me once more, "You're actually nice, and i'm gonna start that rumor"

I raised an eyebrow, "What? pft, like they'd believe you"

"Hey, I can do it", Suzanne giggle slightly.

"Whatever, hey, we're here"

"He'll be so surprised that you actually came"

"Oh, shhhh". I said

we both entered the room, a tall brown haired man was writing something on the board, he sighed and turned around to see whom had came into his room.

"Ah, Suzanne...Sara?"

"yeah, yeah"

Suzanne couldn't help but laugh out could she?

"Well, this is a surprise, no focus?"

"nope, at least not until a kid tests my patience."

The teacher chuckled, "Gosh, you have quite a few things to make up"

"I bet"

"I could imagine", Suzanne butted in.

I turned to the girl and glared, but she returned the glare, with a smile.

a playful one.

what the hell was happening, was I losing my 'Intimidating' expression?

"well, if you could try and stay out of trouble for a few days, I could help you out and get you caught up", the teacher said to me.

I nodded, "I'll try"

The teacher looked at Suzanne, "And I'm sure Suzanne could help you out if you need any help"

I sighed, of course

but then again...maybe something good will come of this?

* * *

Once again, More weeks went by, and before I knew it, more and more people were surrounding me.

I met three girls, the first one I met, was a girl named Evelyn, the came Elizabeth, and finally, Rosane.

the three of them were really cool, Elizabeth was pretty quite, she just went with the flow really. Evelyn was really lively, she was really fun, and before I knew it, we became such good friends, she saw past my anger tantrums and scowls, she liked me for me. and that was a first. then finally, came Rosane...it was all good at first, but then, she began to hate me for some reason.

and it was this issue that sorta opened my eyes a bit more to something that would make me question a bit about myself.

But enough of that...

Suzanne also became really close to me, she was nice to me. and in addition to this small pack of friends I made, Ricky and us, all became a small group and we sat together at lunch, it was fun, and slightly awkward when Rosane began to leave us form another group of friends, but it's all good, no one was really fazed, the awkward only came when she came.

"Been a while without you getting into trouble huh?", Suzanne spoke to me as she walked by my side to our English class.

"Yeah, I guess."

My hood was still on.

we both walked into the class and found our seats, but as I went to mine, a girl was sitting in it, I frowned...

"He-", before I could finish my wording, Suzanne went to the girl's rescue.

"Belle!", Suzanne said as she smiled at the black haired girl in MY seat.

"Suzanne! Hey", The girl stood up.

I raised an eyebrow.

Suzanne and the girl both hugged

"Oh my god, you changed your schedule?"

"Yeah, Isn't it great?", that Belle girl said with a smile, she was clearly happy to be in the same class as Suzanne.

"Yeah", Suzanne's eyes began to drift towards myself.

Belle's eye followed.

We were the only three girls in the class at the moment, the rest of the kids were probably wrapping up with their lunch.

"Belle, This is My friend, Sara, Sara this is my childhood friend, Belle", Suzanne said, introducing us.

I hummed and took my hands out of my pockets and just waved a bit, my scowl still on my face.

Belle's lips curled slightly into a small smile. "Hey, My name's Belle, Nice to meet you"

Suzanne walked to me and patted my shoulder, "Be nice"

"Wh-What? I am", I frowned. "Uh, I-I'm Sara, Nice to meet you too"

Does she want me to give my seat to the Belle girl or something?!

"Belle, That seat's taken by the way, It's Sara's seat", Suzanne said.

Did she just read my mind?

Belle gasped slightly, she picked up her stuff and moved it up a desk.

Wait, up one, she'd sit in front of me?

"I'm sorry, I didn't know", Belle said softly as she sat in her new seat.

"Um, It's fine", I sighed and walked passed her seat and sat in mine.

Suzanne smiled at me and went to her desk, which to my disappointment, was two desks to the right of me, where we sat the first day of school, was our assigned seats, and I clearly didn't know Suzanne then, so yeah...if not, then we'd probably have picked seats closer to one another.

While I was in thought, I kinda felt a pair of eyes on me.

I dragged myself out of thought and found what I had felt...Belle's eyes were on me, I rose an eyebrow as if to question her.

and she understood.

"Why do you wear a hood, aren't you supposed to take it off?"

I shrugged, "They stopped bothering me about the hood, that rule doesn't apply to me anymore."

The girl in front of me, was Hispanic, she was a light shade of light brown, she wasn't light skin, but she wasn't exactly brown either, she had black hair, dark brown eyes, her hair was slightly wavy...she was pretty.

Belle smiled at me, it was strange, different...I found myself lost in those eyes...what?

"Sara, I swear I've heard of that name before", Belle said her teeth showing as she continued with that smile.

"U-Um...", I couldn't speak for some reason.

Belle tilted her head to the side slightly, "Shy?"

No? what the hell!

"N-No", I replied almost too quickly.

Belle chuckled lightly, she turned back around.

I was going to speak, but then students began to come in to the class...class was starting.

Damn. my eyes were fixated on the girl who sat in front of me.

Class was so gonna be long.

* * *

About half an hour into the hour and ten minute class, We were to do silent reading.

But I think belle had another thing in mind, she turned slightly, her feet were out from under her desk, she could see me from the corner of her eye, I could see her rosy lips curl into a small smile, she slowly looked at me.

I felt my face heat up slightly.

"What?"

I whispered from my book.

"I like your teeth"

Huh, What the fuck?

"U-Um...Thanks?"

that was weird, and out of no where too. why was she checking my mouth out for?

"We're going to be really goo friends"

What? are we? she barely knows my ass, she probably wouldn't be able to stand me after a few days.

"Um...Cool?"

Belle winked at me, "You're so funny"

I was at a loss. what did I say that was 'funny'?

and finally, Belle stood facing her book, I couldn't help but feel slightly relieved.

* * *

"Alright everybody, the essay will be due, after next Monday.", Mr. Mccuachin said firmly.

Urgh, I hated essays.

"Belle, Where's Leonardo", Suzanne walked up to Belle.

Belle merely shrugged, "Beats me, Not here"

Suzanne sighed, "Are you two still...", Suzanne left that question to float around Belle.

"Nope, I broke up with him, he wants to get back together, but...I don't know, I'm just not interested in him anymore"

"Wow, Belle, pretty cruel no?"

Belle rolled her eyes, "Oh well".

I grabbed my stuff, pretending I heard nothing, 'Boyfriend huh', I began to make my way to exit the classroom.

"Hey, Sara Are you going to go to the movies with us?"

"Can't, stuff I have to do"

"Okay, Well, bye, see you tomorrow.", Suzanne waved.

"Bye", Belle joined in, she waved differently, in a more...feminine manner, like...sassyish or something.

"Bye", I merely muttered out.

* * *

 **Whale, I hope it's good so far, reviews are always welcomed.**

 **So...about the Title, don't worry, it'll all make sense soon, hehehe, real soon, It'll be funny.**

* * *

 **Till next update, bye!**


End file.
